Bad Day (English)
by Tataahh
Summary: Because we all have days when we should not leave home


I don't own Shinrei Tantei Yakumo

Well, this is only a test. As most readers speak in English, I tried to pass one of my stories for indioma. I'll say that, this is my first text in English, and although I am good at reading, my writing in English is not really good. (I'm Brazilian) so hopefully the comprehension of you, and I'd love if you could comment on the story,and sayd what you think, and of course show me any errors, as my assistant here was google. I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing.

x

The credits of the image are the Kaito-neechan. It's just too much cuteness! :3 Thanks for letting me use the fanart!

xxxxx

The rain was beating on the window of the small room. It was raining since dawn. Yakumo really liked rainy days. The day was darkening, the air freshened and he could sleep with the sound of raindrops on the roof. He was lying on the old sofa, swapping their usual sleeping bag for a soft blanket, enjoying the calm that just sleep on a rainy morning brings.

It sure that this calm is usually spoiled by any inconvenience guest. Maybe the old bear with his usual cigarette smell bringing a case that he should help resolve. Or would be _she_. She always came unbidden, always waking him with excessive animation for the hour. At first she would only bring problems, but lately she also came just to visit. It was jst like her, come just to see how he was going. He received with wry and moody tone and yet she always smiled, brought he something to eat, talk about banalities. It was amazing how he did not care much about having their peace disturbed by this troublemaker now . Maybe even liked some of her visits, something that probably he would never admit, even to himselve. She already was knowing him too well for his sake. Always seemed to know exactly what he needed, either a bottle of tea or a smile. He was also know her too well to is sake. No use for his resolution to not call her by her name to not get too close. He always knew if she was hiding something, or if something was wrong. Always knew what to say to make her angry or calm her down.

Suddenly he snorted and turned to the other side. Now he was wasting precious time that could be spent sleeping, thinking about that troublemaker. It really must be something wrong with him. Suddenly the door opens.

"_Yo Yakumo-kun, how are you?_"

That tone. He did not need to turn around to realize that something was wrong.

_"What kind of problem you brought me this time?_"

"_Why do you think I brought you some trouble?"_ - She asked annoyed.

_"Because it's you. 99% of the time you show up here is with some kind of problem. The 1% is when you are unemployed "_- he replied with a yawn even without turning around.

"_This is pure prejudice from you!_" She seemed upset again "_Actually I just came to ask you a favor"_

_"I thought so. So I repeat: What kind of problem you brought me?_ "

"_I already said it's not like that! I just came to ask you to lend me a shirt, but if you can not do a simple please ..._ "she burst with exasperated voice.

Whait, she said a shirt? Why the hell did she come here to ask for a shirt? He turned and came face to face with a scene somehow comical. She was wet. Soaked was a word that came close to his condition. Once to save her, he had thrown in a pool, and was sure at the time she was drier than at present. And not just that, she was covered in mud at least to the knees. Had annoyed face and her cheeks flushed as if she ran and her arms were crossed in front of her. The mere sight was comical.

_"What exactly happened to you?_" He asked with a raised eyebrow and amusement in his tone. "_You thought it would be a good idea to stage singing in the rain?"_

"_Apparently I should not have left home_," she said with a sigh, shaking her head. "_Once out of the house, a car threw mud at me. When I was five minutes from college, my umbrella broke and was carried by the wind, and of course that all happened on the day I left home with a god damn white shirt!_ "She speaks all together" _so I ran up here anyway since there is no way I go home dressed like that!_ "

Yakumo looks back at her. Ah, so the arms crossed is because of that. She was wearing a cotton shirt with long sleeves. White. That was completely transparent.

He looked away and stood up going to the closet.

_"You really are a troublemaker,_" he said taking the closet a pair of black sweatpants and one of his shirts. "_It's not like it's useless you change clothes and go out in the rain again, do not be stupid!"_

_"Hey, do not call me stupid!"_

_"And although idiots do not catch cold, even you can get cold if you keep walking in the rain."_ He handed his clothes to her _"Just change your clothes and wait for the rain to stop."_

He turned and lay back on the couch with his back to her. Yakumo realized she was still standing in the doorway. She hesitated and then he could hear the sucking sound when she taking off her wet shoes.

"_Well, will you not turn on_" His tone had a bit of sincerity and a bit of sarcasm;

He simply ignored. Kept his back as he listened to her dressing and realized that this was really an uncomfortable situation. After what seemed like hours, Yakumo heard the chair drag and the sound of her sitting.

_"I'm already dressed."_ She said and he looked with a half open eye. She looked tiny in his clothes. She sat curled up on the chair, her little white feet on the chair, one on top of the other. The hem of pants folded several times, as well as the sleeve. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

_"It's cold,"_ she complained. Yakumo gave his back to her again, and covered himself well with his soft blanket. She sighed annoyed and he heard the sound of her rising.

Yakumo felt a sudden cold when his cover was lifted and then felt her lie down on the couch with his back to him and covered herself. He turned and looked her with some irritation.

"_What? I had a bad day, and I'm cold. If I'm bothering you so much, push me down! "_

Yakumo sighed defeated and began to turn. She thought for a moment that he would drop her down and took the couch. He shook his head and put his arm around her, bringing her closer. His face was in her neck, his arms around her, his hands holding her small cold hands. He sighed.

_"God, you really are a troublemaker! You're freezing. Try be quiet once in your life and go to sleep!_ "

He could see her red cheeks. She closed her eyes and Yakumo felt she relaxing in his arms. He felt her hands slowly getting warmer and her breathing stabilized. Soon she was asleep.

Yakumo looked at her serene face. It seemed like the first time he saw her so calm. He found himself thinking about how nice it was to have her in his arms, small, soft and warm. Almost as if she were his. He shook his head away from the thought and closed his eyes. He felt the sweet smell of her hair and listened to her breathing and soon he fell asleep with the sound of rain.

When he woke again, he realized that the afternoon was already high. Agreed with the door opening and the voice of the inconvenience bear.

"_Yo, sorry to bother you._" He froze in the doorway, his gaze was in the chair with her clothes stretched to the couch where the two were embraced, he just waking up and waking her.

"_Oh, did not know I was interrupting something so ..._"

"_Stop thinking dirty, pervert old man_."

He saw her sitting and flushed, so he sat yawning.

_"She had a bad day."_ He just said, scratching his head.

_"Eh? What happened Haruka-chan?_ "Gotou-san asked looking at her. _"Well, whatever. Yakumo, I need you to go with me somewhere. "_

_"Always dragging me where you want, is not it? That's not very responsible of you._ "He stood yawning. _"Come on, we still have to leave her on her home."_

_"Uh, me?"_ She asked puzzled

_"Who else? Come quick_"

When Gotou-san stopped the car in front of her apartment, she prepared to leave the car and turned to Yakumo beaming.

_"Thank you for today, Yakumo-kun"_

_"Troublemaker"_ - muttered "_you're wellcome"_ he said looking away.

When she got out Gotou-san turned to Yakumo with a smirk and he responded with a grumpy look

_"Pervert old man"_


End file.
